Laminated displays are generally constructed for deployment within potentially harsh environments. Features of these harsh environments are high and low ambient temperatures, dust, moisture, vibration, shock and the inevitable risk of abuse by users who are operating under pressure-packed conditions. These challenges can be especially difficult when designing the displays that provide critical user interface functions and also are exposed to a risk of damage. Furthermore, a display may acquire defects during the lamination process or may be damaged by the manufacturer, shipper or user during handling.
When a laminated display has been damaged, the display generally must be discarded and no component parts of the display may be re-utilized. This creates waste and increased expense in acquiring replacement laminated displays.
Consequently, a system and method for separating laminated displays while minimizing the introduction of anomalies to the display is desired.